deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Amy VS Ramona/@comment-29966464-20161011192859
In all honestly, along with BowserRulesAll am I the only one who prefers this over Asura vs. Atrocitus? Even though Seiya stomps, I think it sounds better and thematic. I wouldn't mind if Asura vs Atroc happens but this is my personal opinion. Titular reincarnated demigod protagonists who used to be normal civilians until they received a source of cosmic power that is known for destruction and can increase in power with no defined limit triggered through intense emotion, and eventually ended up gaining a much more powerful source of power, The Mantra Reactor and Divine Cosmo respectively (Asura's Mantra affinity allows him to increase his power along with his rage with no defined limit,which he received from Chakravartin: the creator of the universe, and Seiya's Cosmo can increase to infinite levels through "burning" it, essentially recreating the Big Bang, which he got from the Big Bang that created the universe they all live in), most commonly rage, and were forced to fight in an intergalactic war that seperated them from the only two women they care about (as Asura was seperated from his daughter and his wife got killed, and Seiya got seperated from his sister when he went to train for the Galaxian Wars, and Athena got kidnapped more times than not. Both despite always charging head-first into fights without strategy and are considered the underdogs of their franchise, always came out on top despite the odds being stacked against their favor, mainly thanks to their unstopable will and infinite source of power, though despite their strength, aren't exactly as durable as expected, and can be killed if they get too reckless for their own good. And it's also a clash between embodyments of two of the oldest religions known to mankind. (Asura is basically a walking refference to Hinduism thanks to being named after him, personality, multiple arms, etc., and Seiya alludes to Greek Mythology thanks to his franchise, which houses many gods and goddesses of the same name, such as: Hades, Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Thanatos, etc., and the many constellations, such as Andromeda, Pegasus, Cygnus, and so on.). Both were reincarnated into a position where they were forced to fight up against the true god of destruction, as Seiya was the reincarnation of Tenma, and was forced to fight Hades because of that, and Asura after being reincarnated, all things were different from before, including that his daughter was missing, and as such, eventually ended up fighting Chakravartin. Also their fellow members are also elite bodyguards and protectors of both the galaxy and their leader, most of which correspond to something of our world, as 7 of the 8 Guardian Generals are the elite guard of the Emperor of Gaea allude to the 7 Deadly Sins due to their Mantra affinity and personality, and Athena's 12 Gold Saints are the elite protectors of their Goddess, and have an affinity to one of the twelfe signs of the Western Zodiac, as they wield corresponding armors to the zodiac sign they were born under. Credit to BRA for toring my apart with this. Let the landslide of Asura vs. Atroc/Broly/Hulk happens.